


Fun Times with Kidnapping

by JadeEnder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: There are some that would attempt to use the hero of times wife against him. Those people have obviously never meet Malon.A quick shitpost story. Inspired by the Linked Universe discord.





	Fun Times with Kidnapping

Malon was feeding the horses when it happened. Ten thugs jumped up from hiding places in the barn and came after her.

 

Turning quickly she wacked the first one as hard as she could with her feed bucket before abandoning it in favor of a nearby rake. Wielding her instrument with deadly precision she took out the next three with ease. The last six prepared swords and came at her from all sides. Knowing she couldn't take them all at once Malon pushed away her current attacker and ran for the barn door. If she could get outside she might be able to get into the house and get a better weapon.

 

As she ran an arrow sailed through the air and sliced past her arm. One of her attackers came after it throwing himself at her and tackling her to the ground. Malon trashed and rolled in an attempt to get them off as the others came and held her down. Six pairs of hands held her down as Malon tried to break free but she was reaching her limit. 

 

Up walked some sort of generic villain, Malon knew the kind. Dark and evil probably has a scar or two. This man fit that description well, and elder Hylian with pale skin, dark clothes, and an odd mustache.

 

"What do you want?" Malon spat at him.

 

"Oh my dear, I've simply come to borrow you for a small task. Once your dear husband notices you have gone it will being him straight to my doorstep." The man cackled and Malon just cocked her head to the side.

 

"And who are you?" She asked. "There are so many villians it's hard to keep track."

 

"It is I the mighty Ecis! I have been hunting the hero of time for years since my last defeat and the great Sea…" Ecis began a whole spiel,as Malon just sighed relaxing her muscles, no point in trying to fight now. 

 

"I'm rambling aren't it?" He asked after a minute. "No matter, tie her up and bring her along, I'll leave the hero a little note."

 

One of the henchmen pulled out a length of rope and forced Malons hands behind her back to bind them, not the tightest either, thank goodness. Last time she had barely been able to move her arms without the ties digging into her wrists, they had been raw for a month after that.

 

After tying her up one of the henchmen took out a flask of something and uncorked it before putting it to her lips. She quickly recognized the smell, a sleeping potion, she sometimes had to make them for Link.  _ "Oh well."  _ She thought before letting it drain down her through. In a minute she was out.

 

When Malon awoke again she was sitting on the ground chained to wall, classic. Ec whatever his name was, was pacing around the room. 

 

Malon cleared her through and got his attention. 

 

"Oh you're awake, how perfect. I've been notified the hero was spotted at their outer reaches of my territory it's only a short matter of time before he arrives. Then I will destroy the hero in front of the woman he loves most. How tragic an ending." Ecis mussed as he paced.

 

Malon sighed and leaned back. She closed her eyes and decided to try and catch some more sleep.

 

"So afraid of the prospect you can't even bear to keep your eyes open huh? No matter you will watch his death." The villain ranted.

 

Malon cracked open her eyes slightly. "You don't know a thing about my husband do you?"

 

Ecis sputtered for a reply as screams came from outside. 

 

"Ah, and there he is." Malon said a smug look on her face.

 

The door burst open and pissed off man entered. His blond hair askew and weapon coated in blood. 

 

"Hello honey." Malon called to her husband. "Get em."


End file.
